kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Void Termina
Void's Symbols Sorry, I made a mistake, inhaling them (the small ones) doesn't make any damage, but It DO when you gulp them down, right? Map0603 (talk) 00:22, April 7, 2018 (UTC) :That's correct. Inhaling the symbols doesn't do any damage, but swallowing them does. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 00:30, April 7, 2018 (UTC) void termina himself he's literally invincible. i tried many times to defeat him and couldn't get anywhere close.i am pikapika200 (talk) 19:48, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :If you keep posting these "I don't see it, therefore it can't be true" comments, we're going to block you. I'm getting mighty sick of this. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I wreak havoc upon thee!]] 20:22, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Creation of the Core I've watched a Nintendo Dream Magazine interview, and discovered that after Void Termina spilt out the crazy Hyness, his darkness heart and innocent mind started to clash with each other, causing him to assume the face of Kirby, as well as the chaotic look. So, where should I put this point? The story or the trivia? Void Termina the Destroyer (talk) 05:56, May 4, 2019 (UTC) That’s already in the “General Information” section of the article. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 06:07, May 4, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Regarding "General Information" A lot of the information floating around in the Kirby fandom rn are incorrect, being mistranslations, or mostly based on unconfirmed fan speculation. One example I want to mention here is the idea of Void either being the origin or originating from four forms of matter (Dark Matter, Heart Matter, Soul Matter, and Dream Matter). This is highly speculative and should not be added as fact unless you have done the proper research yourself. The Japanese pause screen in question is deliberately written to be almost impossible to understand, even for native Japanese speakers. Japanese fans often talk about needing dictionaries to understand some of the words used. Japanese is also a language highly dependant on context. Given all this, one should probably not take any second-hand information from that pause screen as fact unless you've analyzed it thouroughly and properly. Also any information regarding "the ancients" should be taken with a grain of salt. In the Japanese version of the games "the ancients" aren't a thing, or at least not how the Western fandom thinks of them. In Return to Dreamland, Magolor in Japanese merely talks about "people from really long ago", that's it. It's obviously still a group of people that existed, but it's nowhere near the Jedi-style authority that Western fans tend to apply to them. And the "ancients" mentioned in Star Allies are merely "peoples from the past" or "ancient peoples", not even using the same wording as in Return to Dreamland, so there's no reasons to assume they are the same. Note that there is also no mention of them specifically being "from another dimension". That's something the English version added. You can definitely speculate about Void being connected to the creators of the Master Crown/Lor/etc, but it's not as simple and clear cut as the misleading English localization might make it seem. Kaialone (talk) 10:56, May 6, 2019 (UTC) :Firstly, the Japanese version of Void Termina’s second phase’s does indeed say something along the lines of Void being born from the four matters. Of course, it was kind of hard to decipher, but I managed to analyze the sentence in question, as it took me about an hour or so. :''There were “Nil” flying freely by the number of different dimensions. Seeing him shining like a star, ancient people left books with mysteries. Dream, Dark, Soul, and Heart... All the chaos and possibilities of the matters are gathered together, becoming the origin and ancestors of the birth. The new being left in the books, will he be a God of Destruction, or a sworn Star Ally...!? :Note that “matters” is actually much closer to materials, or substances, though I changed it to matters because of the relation to Dark Matter and such, not to say that the original is wrong though. Anyway, It does not say anywhere that Void was the origin of the matters, but rather that he was seemingly born from them, in a less straightforward way, of course. Seeing the way “birth” is used here, it appears to be referring to Void himself, due to the “ancestors” before it, and also due to the fact that birth can mean an offspring, or a baby, or one that was brought into existence, yadda yadda. However, as this was kind of hard to decipher, please let me know if I got anything wrong. :Now, regarding the ancients, the fact that they were from Another Dimension wasn’t taken from Star Allies, but rather from Return to Dream Land, where it is shown that Halcandra is located in Another Dimension. And also, the ancients were never stated to be a singular race or group. It was simply stated that they were just people that made legendary treasures and pieces of technology. With “ancient people” having written books about Void, and one of them likely being the book of legend, in which Hyness’s clan believed in, it is probable that the ancients were the name of ALL the people of the past, the science-users and Hyness’s clan, not just a singular race/group. This is evidenced by them once being great friends and working together to achieve great prosperity. This is also more so evidenced with the Galactic Novas and the Lor Starcutter, which were very machine-like and technologically advanced, indicating that the science-users built them, whereas the Star Rods and the Fountains of Dreams, as well as the Master Crown, have more so to do with magic than technology, indicating that Hyness’s clan created them. All of these were crafted by the ancients. And, uh, I don’t really think different wording would warrant that they were different people, as this IS the first time they were directly mentioned since Return to Dream Land. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:31, May 7, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Regarding that pause screen: I have seen it, translated it myself, and asked native Japanese speakers for further help with making sure of it's meaning as exactly as possible (and it's impossible to understand completely, due to how the Japanese language works.) The translation you posted there is wrong though. And in any case, it's not clear if the line in question refers to Void himself at all. Again, this is not my lack of understanding Japanese, this is literally meant to be incomprehensible, even to native Japanese speakers. Trying to take any literal meaning from it right now is ill-advised. Regarding the ancients: There are no people called "ancients" in Japanese. That term "ancients" is never used. And I was actually referring to the pause screen, not the people mentioned in RTD, but even then, in Japanese it's also unclear if the people mentioned truly were from Halcandra, though its likely. And the pause screen in Star Allies does not make a direct mention of those people, cause it uses other terms. A direct mention can only be the exact same term, that's what "direct" means. All that's canon is this: 1. In RTD, Magolor says that "people from really long ago" created the Master Crown, the Lor, as well as "clockwork stars", and/or one or more "items" that can grant wishes. These peope may have been from Halcandra, but it's not specifically mentioned. 2. In Star Allies, a pause screen mentions that there were as many "Void" as there are other dimensions, and people from the ancient past saw him, and wrote about having seen him. That's it. Anything else is fan-speculation and should not be taken as fact, it's just that simple. And I don't even mind speculation. In fact, it has been my personal theory for some time that the people who created the Master Crown,etc, were in fact Hyness' ancestors and their science-using allies. But I'm not going to write it into the article cause frankly, that'd be selfish and misleading. It's not confirmed, and by far not the only possibility, it's not fair to write it in just because'' I ''think it's likely. At most, it should be written into a specific "speculation" section, not "general information". Does that make sense? Kaialone (talk) 09:27, May 8, 2019 (UTC)